It's Not Over
by FangedLovers
Summary: She loved the Man that stood in front of her, but she was scared.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Supernatural.

If you were reading my story Keep Holding On, i got rid of it cause I didn't know what else to write. I'm sorry, but i'm writing a new one now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes are bloodshot. My lips red and sore from biting at them. My face paler then a ghost. My messy brown hair around my shoulders. Clothes are wrinkled and twisted. Yet you stare at me like I'm the most beautiful person in the world.

"Lauren please just listen to me." He says but my ears can barely make out what he is saying from the pouring rain in the background.

"What's there to say Dean. Just leave, leave like you always do!" I yell at him.

"Maybe I don't want it to be like every other time!" He yelled right back

"So your solutions is to break a promise I made to myself?" I pointed to myself.

This isn't like every other time the boys stopped in. This time she could really tell Dean didn't want to leave without her. He wanted his girfriend to be back by his side.

Two years ago she gave up hunting to try to have a normal life. She left Dean and Sam and sometimes she regreted it. So they came to see her every so often and it was the usual stop in and leave. But this time it was different. They were here for about a week working on a case. She got use to Dean sleeping next to her again just to have it ripped away.

"Would it be such a bad thing to come back hunting again?" Dean leaned against the porch railing, watching the rain pound against the street.

"Dean..." Lauren just look him over. His eyes glazed over with a far away look. His lips were pressed tightly together. He was wearing a simple grey shirt and jeans. Even though it was the middle of July you wouldn't catch him in shorts.

She loved this man that stood infront of her, but she was scared. She never cared about someone this badly.

"Lauren," Dean walked over to her making her come out of her thoughts. "Please just don't think about it, just do what you want." Dean stood right in front of her, his hands rubbing her upper arms. He was trying ot make eye contact, but she woldn't dare look into those sinnfully delicious eyes. She knew if she did he could get her to do anything, but she wanted some self control. Dean sighed and gave up. "If you need me you know how to get ahold of me."

He tried one last time to look in her blue sapphire eyes, but gave up. He kissed her forhead. "I love you." he said lips still grazing her head.

He took off down the porch steps and into the impala. He took one last look at her, with her arms around herself and pulled out of her driveway.

She didn't dare look up until she heard the engine go down the rode. If she had while he was still there he owuld have noticed the silent tears making rivers down her face.

She sat down on the poch steps, head in her hands. She didn't care that the rain was soaking through her clothes. She wanted to be with him, but she didn't if she could handle hunting again. She loved being the the guys and sending son of a bitches back to hell. But could she handle the whole different hotel room each night and being in the impala 24/7.

"Why are you being so stupid." She said to herself.

----------------------------------------

"Dean are sure you're ok?" Sam asked putting his clothes in one of the hotel dresser drawers.

"Sam if you ask me one more time you're sleeping in the car tonight." Dean layed down on one of the beds.

"Fine."

About an hour later Sam was doing research for their hunt and Dean was asleep. Sam heard a faint knock on the door and got up to see who it was. Sam was surprised as hell to see who it was.

"Lauren what are you doing here?" Sam whispered giving her a hug.

"Surprise." She whisperend right back. "Why are we whispering."

"Your lazy ass boyfriend is asleep." Sam shut the door behind them.

Lauren dropped her bag and gave a mischevious smile to Sam.

She walked over to Dean's sleeping form. He was laying on her back which made her mission easier. She gently straddled his waist stting on the lower half of his body. She moved her hips slightly, but only made his face twitch. She lend down, lips inches from each other and her breasts slightly on his chest. She gently kissed him, then added a little more pressure. Soon enough she felt him kiss her back. She felt his hands grip the back of her thighs. He gently pried her lips ovpen with his tongue. Their tongues wrestled. She scraped her fingers through his hair. He ran his hand's up her body. When he got to the side of her breasts she moaned in his mouth, letting him fully know it was her. She gently leaned back, away from those pouty lips she had just bit slightly on.

"Laur, what are you doing here?" Dean asked making circles on her inner thigh as he looked up at her.

" I thought you guys could use another hunter." She smiled simply at him. She saw him smile back at her and then felt him pull her down for another kiss.

They heard Sam mumbling about going and getting something and left.

"I think we scared Sam away." Lauren laughed against his lips.

"He'll get over it." Their lips wrestled again. She felt Dean flip them over and his weight on to now.

"Dean." She slightly out of breath, as he bite her neck slightly leaving his mark.

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you." She said taking his head in her hands and stared straight in his eyes.

"I love you to." He gave her a simple kiss. "Always."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i hope you liked it.

Review!


End file.
